Rápida solución
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: Bridgette no se espero que su gemela tomara la decisión de encerrarla junto con él. Y Felix tenia un nuevo motivo para dejar a la empresa Agreste sin heredero. Pero a pesar de todo lo importante era resolver las cosas entre ellos finalmente... [Feligette] [Un poco de Marichat]


**¡Ahhhh! Volví xD Aun no termino mi historia principal y que espero subir pronto, pero mientras tanto pensé hacer este one-shot, que resulto de una votación jajaja**

 **Y tampoco pude evitar poner un poquito del rico Marichat 7u7**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **One-Shot.**

 _ **"Rápida solución"**_

Estaba en un serio dilema, pero sinceramente ya no podía soportar ni un segundo más.

Las cosas se tenían que solucionar por una vez y por todas antes de que comenzara a volverse loca de la desesperación.

Una parte de ella le susurraba que debía dejar que todo siguiera su curso. Sin embargo, la otra quería entrometerse de lleno y dar un buen empujón al destino.

Suspiro frustrada siendo vigilada por una curiosa Kwami. Ya podía sentir como se sobrecalentaba su cerebro. Pero necesitaba hacer algo pronto, ya no podía seguir viéndola así.

—Marinette, no le des más vueltas al asunto—murmuro la mariquita con un ligero bostezo desde su hombro.

La joven hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Realmente lo intento, Tikki, pero no puedo—comento con un suspiro recostándose más en la silla de su escritorio.

—Hola, my prrrrrincess.

Marinette ni siquiera inmuto ante la llegada de cierto felino. El héroe de París bajo las escaleras hasta encontrarse con ella con una gran sonrisa, pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver la mirada seria y pensativa de la chica.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Chat Noir con un ligero mal presentimiento, y esta sensación se acentuó aun más cuando la franco-china le dedico una sonrisa algo maliciosa. Miro a Tikki y esta solo se encogió de hombros antes de alejarse volando y tomar una merecida siesta.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

—Eh… ¿Marinette?—en contra de su voluntad, su cola comenzó a moverse algo nerviosa. Cuando estaba esa mirada en ella no significaba algo muy bueno—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada—respondió ella simplemente posando sus manos en las rodillas y estirando un poco su cuerpo hacia él en una pose inocente—Solo que me ayudaras en algo, gatito.

Chat entrecerró los ojos algo desconfiado, pero aun así se acerco a su princesa aunque muy en el fondo algo le decía que debía huir mientras podia.

—No sé si me voy arrepentir de esto, pero… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Buginette?—dijo galante tomando su mano y depositando un suave beso en sus nudillos.

Marinette acepto el gesto con una sonrisa.

—Es bastante simple, hacer que Bridgette y Felix resuelvan este embrollo.

El gato la soltó completamente sorprendido.

—¿Qué?—pregunto parpadeando ligeramente—Sabes que no debemos entrometernos en esto, princess. Tenemos que dejar que ellos mismos lo hagan—dijo con una ligera mueca.

—Ni hablar, ya estoy cansada de todo esto. Desde que descubrieron sus identidades todo se volvió un mundo al revés—objeto con las manos en las caderas y con el ceño fruncido.

—Insisto en que lo deben resolver ellos no nosotros, Marinette.

—Chat, por favor… ya llevan más de un mes.

El rubio alzo la mano para decir algo, pero al quedarse sin argumentos cerró la boca pensativo. Tenía razón, los cuatro habían sido los salvadores de París desde hacía ya cuatro años. Y aunque él y Marinette lo habían descubierto hace varios meses atrás, habían dejado que Felix y Bridgette lo averiguaran por su cuenta. Pero nadie contaba que después de que esto finalmente paso, dio el resultado totalmente contrario al de ellos…

Claro, Marinette casi le dio un infarto en el momento y le costó mucho aceptar el hecho de que había estado enamorada de dos personas que resulto ser la misma al igual que él, pero simplemente conversando todo salió como lo esperaba y más.

¿Qué podía decir?

Era un gatito con suerte.

—Bueno… quizás tengas razón en eso—acepto finalmente. Colocándose de cuclillas y apoyando sus brazos en las hermosas piernas de la joven.

—Ya he tenido suficiente—asintió mirándolo como se acomodaba en su regazo como un verdadero gato—Antes cuando Bridgette veía a Felix se iluminaba como un arcoíris, y aho…

—¿Un arcoíris?—pregunto Chat con una ceja arqueada aguantando las ganas de reír.

Ella lo miro algo confusa mientras asentía.

—Pues sí. Ya sabes, que despedía color por cada poro de su piel con sus ojos brillantes y eso.

—Oh ya entiendo. Así como tu cuando me veías llegar a clases—ronroneo con una gatuna sonrisa.

Casi enseguida Marinette se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

—¡A-Adrien!—balbuceo avergonzada recordando esa época de su vida.

Chat se rio suavemente antes de elevarse un poco y besar la punta de su nariz respingona con mucho cariño. Enternecido por esa chica que a pesar de tener dieciocho años, aun se apenaba como una colegiala.

—Nunca cambies, Mari—le susurro guiñando coquetamente un ojo.

—Gato tonto—dijo ella aun con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Pero solo tuyo—agrego él con una enorme sonrisa antes de volver apoyar su barbilla en sus brazos y en las piernas de su lady.

Marinette carraspeo levemente para recuperar la compostura. Ese chico la traía loca, y con sus ojitos verdes tan brillantes como un par de esmeraldas era difícil resistirse a su encanto.

Además de su atractivo claro está.

—Como decía… Ya Bridgette se mantiene indiferente cuando Felix está cerca o huye en tal caso. Pero la he visto con una mirada nostálgica y triste cuando cree que nadie la está viendo. Y a pesar que he hablado con ella, se niega a dar cualquier paso con él—dijo recordando la mirada opaca en los ojos de su gemela, eso le rompía el alma.

Se sentía terriblemente mal por el hecho de que estuviera en una buena y fuerte relación con Adrien… y ella en la deriva. Su hermana no se merecía eso.

—Y Felix esta que echa espuma por la boca—comento Chat con una ligera mueca—Temo que comience a arrancar cabezas a diestra y siniestra.

La franco-china suspiro pesadamente.

—No creo poder esperar más tiempo. No quiero que mi hermana se marchite por un idiota que no sabe cómo expresar sus emociones, y discúlpame la palabra—dijo un tanto molesta.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes, princess. Sé que lo es, lo he visto como mira a cada chico que se acerca a Bridgette como si pudiera arrancarles cada extremidad de cuajo. Y el muy tonto no hace nada para remediarlo, si se nota que la quiere tanto—dijo tomando la mano de ella para colocarla en su cabeza, y casi de inmediato Marinette comenzó acariciar sus hebras doradas, joder se sentía muy bien.

—Me van a sacar de quicio—resoplo enredando distraídamente sus dedos en su cabellera suave, ayudandola a relajarse un poco, sobre todo con el vibrar de su ronroneo.

—Oh si, sobre todo la semana pasada cuando lo vimos en la parada los dos solos esperando que la lluvia pasara un poco para salir, y sin decirse nada cada uno se fue por su lado—dijo recordando como ambos lo habían visto desde la azotea de un edificio. Ladybug estuvo mirando la escena casi mordiendo su yo yo con rabia.

—No me recuerdes eso—gruño ella aun con la necesidad de amarrarlos a ambos encima de la torre Eiffel hasta que resolvieran eso.

Pero tenía una idea mejor y menos peligrosa.

—Vamos, gatito. Esto se acaba hoy si o si—dijo confiada. Aprovecharía que ambas estudiaban en diferente ahora a pesar que estudiaban diseño, ya que así podían ayudar mejor a sus padres en la panadería—Los dos siguen en clases, démonos prisa antes de que se marchen a casa.

Chat levanto la cabeza confundido moviendo chistosamente las orejas.

—¿Qué?

'

'

—Esto me parece un poco cliché.

Marinette fulmino con la mirada a su compañero para que bajara un poco más la voz en el escondite. Apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio en la delgada viga de hierro del techo.

—Espero que hayas imitado bien a Felix—susurro ella algo desconfiada.

El rubio la miro ofendido.

—Purrrrsupuesto. Después de convivir con él desde mi infancia lo conozco como la palma de mi pata.

Ella rodo los ojos, esperaba que realmente fuera así.

Solo había que esperar a que aparecieran.

No paso mucho tiempo después para que Bridgette llegara al pequeño gimnasio de la universidad. Estaba sumamente confundida con aquella nota en sus manos, y ni hablar de los nervios.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada mientras caminaba, viendo que estaba desierto. Se detuvo en el espacioso armario que mantenía sus puertas abiertas solo por curiosidad a ver si había alguien allí, pero simplemente alguien debió habérsele olvidado cerrar.

Poso sus ojos nuevamente en aquel trozo de papel.

 _Tenemos que hablar._

 _En el gimnasio_

 _Ahora._

 _Atte: Felix._

Sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente ante esas palabras tan cortas y secas. Si, debía ser él definitivamente.

¿Entonces por qué decidió venir?

Se suponía que le huía como la peste. De solo pensar en su sola presencia le sudaban las manos y su corazón latía como desquiciado.

No quería hablar, no quería escuchar palabras hirientes sobre ser una gran decepción.

Sin embargo, allí estaba.

Que tonta…

Pero una tonta enamorada al fin y al cabo.

Antes de que pensara siquiera en marcharse, se tenso terriblemente al escuchar unos pasos que resonaban un poco en el lugar. Con la espalda recta y pálida como la leche, giro lentamente para ver como su pesadilla personificada se acercaba a paso seguro y elegante, con un pedazo de papel en su mano mirándolo fijamente mientras caminaba.

Bridgette trago temblorosamente. Felix Ballenger se veía de pecado como siempre, con una camisa blanca impecable de botones junto con un chaleco oscuro al igual que sus pantalones. De su hombro izquierdo colgaba su maletín y en la otra sostenía dicho papel.

Oh mierda.

Y cuando él alzo la vista, sabía que debía huir muy lejos y todo lo rápido que pudiera.

Pero estaba paralizada.

Por esa razón evito todo ese tiempo ver sus ojos pálidos, porque sabía que tenía el poder de dejarla clavada en el sitio con su corazón retumbando en su pecho.

En cambio el rubio no dejaba de observar aquella extraña nota, nunca se lo había esperado de parte de ella. Sobre todo sabiendo que lo evadía descaradamente.

 _Necesitamos hablar, por favor._

 _No podemos seguir así, Felix._

 _Veámonos en el gimnasio justo después de clases._

 _Atte: Bridgette._

Alzo la mirada y allí estaba… siguió caminando por inercia, como si fuera un mero impulso. Porque si fuera por él se hubiera detenido en el apto al verla. Se veía muy diferente a como se vestía usualmente en el instituto. Con una falta azul marino muy cómoda y fresca por arriba de las rodillas, una camisa manga larga blanca con un sencillo escote en V, y con su cabello suelto adornado por un broche en forma de flor a un lado.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba uno en frente del otro. Y ambos con una nota en la mano.

—Felix…—susurro ella sin aliento antes de apartar rápidamente la mirada algo abrumada. Como si se le hubiera olvidado lo jodidamente atractivo que era.

Él en cambio, apretó los labios al verla tan hermosa como siempre.

Se obligo así mismo a salir de la impresión viendo nuevamente los papeles, como si hubiera hecho un pequeño click al percatarse de algo importante y extraño.

—Tú no hiciste esto ¿Verdad?—dijo con voz serena mostrándole la nota.

Ella negó muy lentamente sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, algo que comenzaba a irritarlo.

Felix arqueo una ceja ante la nota que ella tenía en su mano y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Pero antes de siquiera preguntarse qué ocurría exactamente, sintió como algo lo empujaba con suficiente fuerza como para que se llevara a la pobre Bridgette por delante hasta el interior del almacén, apenas dándole tiempo de sostenerla por los hombros para que no cayera al suelo.

Y casi en seguida se escucho la puerta cerrarse atrás de ellos con un portazo.

Bridgette quedo media atontada por el brusco movimiento, pero reacciono rápido al escuchar el gruñido malhumorado de Felix.

—Lo siento, chicos. Pero es por su bien—se escucho del otro lado justo en el momento en que el rubio se giro hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué es esto?—siseo Felix enojado tomando el picaporte pero obviamente este no cedía.

—¿Marinette?—exclamo la joven sorprendida al reconocer la voz de su hermana.

Su gemela no hizo lo que cree que hizo.

No podía ser tan cruel.

¿Cierto?

—Tienen mucho tiempo para hablar. Lo único que pido es que por favor no se maten entre sí. Odiaría abrir la puerta dentro de un rato y conseguir rastros de sangre—hablo una voz masculina.

Y Felix lo reconoció al instante.

—Te voy hacer tragar ese maldito cascabel si no abres la puerta, Adrien—gruño apretando los puños.

Todo esto le parecía una tremenda estupidez.

Casi se pudo oír como Chat Noir tragaba nervioso.

Bridgette aun más ansiosa y desesperada apoyo ambas manos en la puerta como si se pudiera transmitir mejor sus emociones a su gemela.

—Mari, por favor… no me hagas esto—susurro.

Pudo jurar que escucho un profundo suspiro al otro lado antes de que hablaran nuevamente.

—Ikkit, Caoss, vengan por favor.

La joven de cabellera larga abrió ampliamente los ojos antes sus palabras, para luego ver salir de su escondite a su pequeña Kwami de ojos oscuros que la miro bastante indecisa porque sabía las intenciones de la otra chica.

En cambio Caoss emergió del maletín dando un largo bostezo sin impórtale mucho el tema realmente.

—Ikkit, no... te lo pido—le suplico Bridgette a su pequeña amiga. Sin ella su oportunidad de escapar de allí como súper heroína se evaporaba.

—Ambas sabemos que necesita descansar con Tikki. Las dos tuvieron un día duro—comento Marinette.

Y tenía algo de razón. Precisamente ese día Ladybug y Ladybird pelearon codo a codo sin sus compañeros felinos (Ya que a ellos se les hizo imposible llegar) fue una batalla agotadora y las Kwamis ya no recuperaban fuerzas tan rápido como antes.

—Es por su bien, Ikkit—agrego la chica que permanecía afuera.

La Kwami no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando porque Caoss la tomo de la pata con claras intenciones de traspasar la puerta juntos.

—Caoss, ni te atrevas a dejarme atrapado aquí—murmuro peligrosamente Felix.

El pequeño gato negro solo sonrió traviesamente.

—Ya me atreví—dijo burlón y con un armonioso giro salió del lugar junto con la mariquita, atravesando la puerta sin problemas.

Felix apretó los labios y entorno los ojos.

Lo iba a matar apenas lo tuviera en sus manos.

—Vendremos dentro de un rato, lo prometo.

—Marinette…

—Hablar entre ustedes no los matara, Bri.

—Pues… yo no estaría tan seguro, princess.

—Chat, cállate.

Después de esas últimas dos palabras apenas se escucharon como sus pasos se alejaban. Bridgette realmente quiso gritar que la dejaran ir, pero no quería sonar lo realmente desesperada que se sentía.

O mejor dicho, tenía pánico.

¡Encerrada con Felix!

Apoyo su frente en la puerta con resignación con sus manos algo temblorosas y frías. No había nada que hacer, por ahora solo esperar. Marinette podía ser bastante cabezota al igual que ella, pero esto era ridículo.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo como Felix tensaba la mandíbula y se giraba para tomar asiento en un montón de cajas y se disponía a sacar un pequeño libro para leer.

¿Cómo pretendía su gemela que iba hablar con Felix estando listo para clavar un cuchillo al corazón del que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra?

Giro del todo soltando un suspiro antes de dejarse caer muy lentamente contra la puerta hasta llegar al suelo y poder apoyar sus brazos y frente en sus rodillas. Era bastante obvio que no iban hablar y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Durante tanto tiempo creyó conocer al chico al que estaba enamorada, pero resulto ser que una enorme parte de él le era casi totalmente desconocida. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que ese intrépido y coqueto gato iba hacer el mismo joven frió y calculador que apenas la había soportado en la secundaria?

Si acaso se había podido relacionar mas con Felix cuando accidentalmente descubrieron sus identidades por un bendito Akuma, (Que no quería volver a recordar) ya que fue uno de sus peores días.

Aun poda rememorar la mirada en Black Cat cuando la vio destranformandose, y como a los pocos segundos él también se quedo sin tiempo. Desde entonces nunca habían cruzado ni una sola palabra.

Siempre estuvo claro que su minino estaba enamorado de Ladybird, y ahora sabía que no lo estaba de su forma civil aunque se trataran de la misma persona solo que con pequeñas diferencias. Total, solo era una chica demasiado alegre y optimista que lo fastidiaba en cierto sentido.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que ya no lo estaba molestando.

Ahora trataba por todos los medios seguir siendo ella misma, pero le dolía horriblemente el corazón. Si creyó por un segundo que podía tener una oportunidad con él por ser Ladybird… estaba completamente equivocada.

Felix ni Black Cat la quisieron a ella, nunca.

No de la manera que lo quería.

'

'

Despertó bruscamente por un movimiento en su brazo. Alzo la cabeza desorientada al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida. No era de extrañarse, estaba mortalmente cansada por una tarde completa de clase y en la mañana haber ayudado a sus padres en la panadería.

Pero se quedo congelada al ver a Felix acuclillado a su lado con su mano en su brazo y mirándola fijamente sin expresión alguna.

—¿Ya… ya vienen?—pregunto nerviosa por su cercanía.

Él debe haber oído que alguien se acercaba.

¿Por qué sino la despertaría?

—No creo—respondió él frunciendo los labios.

Ella parpadeo sin comprender.

—¿Entonces?

—Hablemos.

La expresión de Bridgette era todo un poema. Felix no supo que pensar al verla empalidecer como si hubiera susurrado alguna sentencia mortal. Pero después de meditarlo bien y observarla todo ese tiempo hasta que se quedo dormida, llego a la conclusión que estaba completamente harto de todo eso.

Ella no sabía que pensar al respecto, tenerlo tan cerca desconectaba cualquier neurona medianamente funcional que aun no permanecía aun dormida. Ver el color tan bonito de sus ojos que traspasaba su alma era como un toque directo a su corazón, un toque que encerraba muchos sentimientos.

Pero mientras más lo veía más sentía aquel nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

¿Quería hablar? Pues bien, hablaría y le pondría fin a esto de una vez por todas.

—Muy bien—asintió ella tratando todo lo posible por tragarse sus nervios, ansiedad y mostrarse serena. Así que se puso de pie seguida de él que la miraba suspicazmente.

Respiro hondo preparándose mentalmente por lo que tenía que decir. No era para nada fácil y si fuera por ella no lo miraría a los ojos porque eso solo ocasionaba que la fuerza se escurriera rápidamente de ella, pero no quería seguir siendo una cobarde.

—Bridgette…

Ella alzo su mano interrumpiendolo.

—Déjame hablar a mi primero, por favor—pidió observándolo fijamente. Agarrando con todas sus fuerzas el valor para seguir con esto. Si lo dejaba hablar antes, sabía que podía derrumbarse en frente de sus ojos y eso seria catastrófico…

Felix simplemente acepto cruzándose de brazos y prestándole atención.

—Hemos luchados juntos sin saberlo por años—comenzó a hablar sosteniendo con algo de fuerza su mochila para que no delatara su temblor—Sencillamente nunca me lo hubiera imaginado—dijo con una triste sonrisa—Tener a mi compañero a mi lado todo este tiempo sin saberlo, y ahora entender lo que realmente significa—se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior antes de continuar—Se que no soy la Ladybird que te esperaste que fuera. Creo que nadie se lo espera, y lo entiendo perfectamente. Así que no tienes que decirme nada al respecto.

El rubio torció la boca ante sus palabras.

—Si tengo mucho que decirte al respecto, Bridgette—dijo seriamente.

La joven trago hondo temblorosamente.

—Lo sé…—susurro apretando los labios ya ahogada por amargas emociones.

—No soy el único que se llevo una sorpresa ese día.

—Pues sí, es verdad. Es obvio que fue una enorme revelación para mi al saber tu identidad, ya que Black Cat y tu son casi totalmente distintos… pero viéndolo por ese lado no es tan malo, Felix—dijo totalmente segura de sus palabras—No tiene nada del otro mundo querer ser libre, sacar a la luz aquello que tanto cuesta dejar ver realmente, y que con la ayuda de una máscara mágica podremos lograrlo no importando si es un cambio tan radical. Sigues siendo tu… pero…—dejo caer los hombros y la mirada tras un profundo suspiro—Pero realmente no quiero saber lo que sentiste al darte cuenta que una de las heroínas numero uno de París era alguien como yo.

Felix se quedo en silencio observándola detenidamente.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga?—dijo él tiempo después arqueando una perfecta ceja dorada—¿Qué tienes razón?—ella lo miro un poco sorprendida, ya que no esperaba que fuera tan directo. Lastima pues así era él—Es verdad, a simple vista no te pareces en nada a Ladybird, hasta cualquiera diría que no eres la heroína. Eres torpe, despistada y hasta te tropiezas con tus propios pies mínimo dos veces al día—explico con los labios fruncidos.

Bridgette tenía la boca entreabierta casi sin aliento por ese torrente de palabras dolorosas. Su mundo se desmoronaba lentamente a su alrededor.

Siempre estuvo consciente de que Felix podía ser cruel y descomunalmente directo, pero esto…

—Eres demasiado amable y generosa por tu propio bien—continuo aparentemente sin importarle cuanto la estaba hiriendo—Tan brillante que lastimas.

—Felix, para por favor—comento ella en un murmullo suplicante con su cuerpo temblando ante el poderoso nudo que se había formado en su garganta—Y-Ya lo he entendido.

Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su petición.

—Aun hay mucho que decir—dijo él cínicamente dando un paso hacia ella acorralándola aun mas contra la puerta. Estaba pálida, muy pálida… Tenso la mandíbula estrechando rudamente la mirada—Dime Bridgette. ¿Crees que todo eso me importa?

—¿Qué?—susurro con un hilo de voz nuevamente aturdida. Daba gracias al cielo que estaba apoyada contra la puerta, porque sin lugar a dudas hubiera caído al suelo, sus piernas le temblaban como gelatina.

Felix negó suavemente, apoyando su brazo por sobre su cabeza en la madera, opacándola completamente con su gran altura. Ella tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—Me has demostrado lo suficiente que eres ella, solo que para entonces yo no supe verlo—dijo en voz baja como si quisiera que solo la joven lo escuchara—Magia supongo...—encogió levemente los hombros, prestando atención a sus hermosos ojos.

—Pero soy un desastre—logro murmurar hipnotizada por aquel rostro de ensueño y esa mirada gélida. No quería denigrarse, pero debía admitir que no estaba a la altura de muchas chicas del círculo social de Felix.

—Y a pesar de todo eso no dejas que nada te frene. Sigues siendo tú misma, encantado a cualquiera que se cruce contigo. Eso me irrita a veces, sí, pero es parte de ti y lo acepto—Un ligero escalofrió lo atravesó al sentir como sus narices se rozaban ligeramente. No podía retrocede, y si quería admitirlo, tampoco quería—Tengo mala suerte desde que soy Black Cat, Bridgette. Pero lo único que agradezco de todo esto, es haberte conocido, ya sea como Ladybird o como tú misma.

—F-Felix, tu…—sentía que iba a estallar entre la dicha y el alivio.

—No voy a pedirte que seas mi novia, si eso es lo que piensas—aclaro retrocediendo un poco su rostro para darle más espacio.

Bridgette se desinflo como si fuera un globo. Había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad, solo la estaba aceptando como su compañera.

Nada más.

—Oh… ya veo—murmuro bajando la mirada con un creciente dolor en su corazón.

—Bueno, no aun.

Como un resorte, ella lo volvió a mirar incrédula viendo como la esquina de su sexy y masculina boca se curvaba ligeramente en una sonrisa que reconocía demasiado bien.

—Quiero darme el tiempo de conocerte, salir como dos personas normales. No importa cómo. Solo que creo que ya he madurado lo suficiente como para dejar que el orgullo venza mi juicio—Felix recordó las sabias palabras que le había dedicado Gabriel unos días antes al verlo en esa actitud tan frívola.

Bridgette no pudo evitar sonreír levemente con ternura.

—Es la mejor oportunidad que me has podido dar.

—También tienes que tolerarme. Me han dicho que soy algo insoportable a veces—dijo con un pequeño aire de humor.

Entonces volvió a escuchar su dulce risa. Ella reía con encanto y muchísimo más relajada que antes. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas dándole un aspecto hermoso e inocente.

Pero obviamente Bridgette no sabía que a pesar de todo lo que le acababa de decir, si planeaba hacerla su pareja fuera como fuera. Para él no había nadie más, pero tenía que hacer todo paso a paso, ya que él no era precisamente muy bueno en el tema de socializar y sobre todo en el amor.

Bridgette se sentía tan feliz en ese instante, aun no podría creer que Felix bromeara un poco con ella, como si dejara salir un poco de esa personalidad gatuna que tanto conocía. Sin dudas para ella era un enorme comienzo.

Sin embargo, casi pega un sobresalto al sentir un suave toque en su barbilla. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que Felix estaba nuevamente inclinado sobre ella, con sus dedos tomando con delicadeza su rostro mirando fijamente sus labios con un claro propósito.

Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco. Dejo caer su mochila para posar sus manos en su pecho cálido, realmente enganchada a esos ojos tan claros.

—Felix… yo pensé que…—dijo nerviosa sintiendo ya su aliento sabor a café en sus labios.

—Solo necesito saciar un poco mi curiosidad por ahora—murmuro él con voz ligeramente más ronca.

¿Curiosidad?

¿Saciar su curiosidad de qué?

Pero ella no pudo pensar nada más (Si es que eso se le llamaba pensar) cerró finalmente sus ojos cuando sintió como sus labios se posaban en los suyos en un tibio y tierno toque.

Sin embargo, segundos después los abrió de golpe al oír un pequeño ruido y casi instantáneamente como el apoyo de la puerta en su espalda desaparecía.

Ahogo un grito al derrumbarse hacia atrás junto a Felix que también había perdido el equilibrio, cayendo juntos en el suelo en un brusco golpe que la dejo noqueada y adolorida, con el rubio prácticamente encima de ella.

—Oh vaya…

Momentos después Bridgette se sobo la cabeza con un gimoteo notando dolor también en su trasero, sintiendo como Felix maldecía por lo bajo incorporándose lentamente saliendo del aturdimiento. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Marinette a un lado de ellos que parecía algo apenada y sorprendida, y al otro lado Chat Noir que aun tenía sus garras en el picaporte de la puerta abierta mucho más pálido.

—Buen momento para interrumpir ¿Eh?—Hablo Caoss entre risas.

El rubio mayor clavo su mirada directamente en Chat Noir, ignorando la presencia de los Kwamis y de las jóvenes.

—Adrien…—siseo Felix apartándose muy lentamente de la joven.

El héroe se encogió temeroso.

—Uh… ¿Lo siento?—murmuro con una sonrisa ansiosa.

Felix entorno peligrosamente la mirada.

—Caoss…—poco a poco se puso de pie alzando su mano donde permanecía el anillo—Transfórmame—dijo en un tono bajo y peligroso.

Casi en seguida Chat Noir chillo y salió huyendo.

Segundos después corría atrás de él un furioso Black Chat.

—Ven aquí—exclamo corriendo ágilmente en cuatro patas—¡Voy a cumplir con mi promesa!

—¡No gracias! ¡No quiero cascabel para la cena!

Ambos desaparecieron tras las puertas dobles del gimnasio, seguramente Chat Noir huiría del mayor por toda la ciudad.

En cambio Marinette se apresuro ayudar a levantar a su gemela algo preocupada.

—Lo siento de verdad, Bridgette. Creo que no fue una muy buena idea—comento apenada.

La joven de cabellera larga sonrió feliz y despreocupada internamente (Aunque aun adolorida) mientras que Ikkit se acercaba abrazar su mejilla con entusiasmo.

—Voy a estar molesta por los próximos días por dejarme encerrada en un armario muerta de hambre—dijo con los brazos cruzados—Pero... es la mejor idea que has tenido nunca, Mari. Te lo agradezco infinitamente—Su expresión cambio a una mas gentil. A pesar que al día siguiente le dolería la espalda y el trasero como el infierno, seguía valiendo la pena.

Marinette sonrió también aliviada y contenta de que por fin todo se solucionara.

—¡Felix! ¡Déjame en paz!

—¡Tú te lo buscaste!—se oyó la voz malévola de Black Chat desde afuera.

—Aunque… creo que esto no salió nada bien para el pobre de Chat—dijo Bridgette con una mueca momentos después de escucharse un grito masculino proveniente del techo.

Su hermana se encogió de hombros arrugando la nariz.

—Bueno, no hay planes perfectos. Casi siempre alguien se tiene que sacrificar ¿No?

A pesar de la crueldad de sus palabras ambas rieron con alegría para salir también del lugar y dirigirse finalmente a casa, porque obviamente sus gatitos estaría muy ocupados por el momento.

En el camino hablaron muy animadamente. Marinette podía notar el cambio en su hermana y se sentía muy agradecida por eso.

Merecia ser feliz.

—Se que me estas diciendo que Felix quiere hacerlo paso a paso—dijo Marinette caminando tranquilamente por las calles nocturnas de París—Pero cuando Chat abrió la puerta, me pareció que ustedes habían estado muy cerca—comento con una sonrisa y ambas cejas alzadas.

Bridgette se ruborizo recordando el breve beso que habían compartido.

—B-Bueno ni yo lo entendí—comento algo apenada—Pero la verdad es que no pude resistirme a él. Es mejor de como lo había soñado—murmuro con un suspiro enamorado.

—Y sobre todo mucho más que el espejo ¿No?

—¡Marinette!—reprocho a su gemela avergonzada mientras esta reía.

Pero antes de que alguna de las dos agregara algo más, una sombra oscura se planto en frente de ambas provocandoles un mini infarto a cada una antes de ponerse en guardia.

Marinette parpadeo y relajo su postura al ver a Chat Noir pálido y jadeando como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia.

—¿Chat?—pregunto ella confusa arqueando una ceja.

El héroe gatuno rápidamente se acerco para cargarla como una princesa bajo las protestas de la joven.

—¿Que haces?—pregunto Marinette queriendo una explicación inmediata.

—¡Shhh! Que él va a venir a por nosotros.

—Te están buscando es a ti—contesto la chica estrechando la mirada.

Chat miraba a ambos lados nervioso como si de repente alguien pudiera saltar encima de ellos.

—Sujetate, princess—dijo antes de sacar su bastón y con ayuda de este salto hacia la azotea de una casa.

—¡¿Pero y Bridgette?!—dijo ella volteando su rostro para ver a su gemela parada en la acera tan sorprendida como ella.

—Olvídalo, ya no hay esperanzas para ella—murmuro dramático.

—¡Chat!

Bridgette se quedo pasmada observando como el héroe se llevaba a su hermana, demasiado incrédula como para reaccionar.

—Interesante...

Ella ahogo una grito girando su rostro al mismo tiempo que saltaba hacia atras al escuchar ese susurro en su oreja.

Un escalofrió la invadió al ver a Black Cat con una sexy sonrisa con las manos en la espalda.

Mon dieu.

—¿Q-Que te parece interesante, minou?—pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa pretendiendo que no tenia el corazón en la garganta del susto.

Él se acerco con pasos lentos y elegantes a ella sin despegar su mirada gatuna tan brillante y sobrenatural que Bridgette creyó que las rodillas le iban a fallar en cualquier comento.

—¿No puedes resistirte a mi?—ronroneo deteniéndose a solo centímetros de su cuerpo.

Bridgette trago hondo impresionada de que lo hubiera escuchado.

Black Cat solo amplio un poco mas su sonrisa secretamente satisfecho porque obviamente ella no sabia que responderle. Simplemente adorable.

—Te llevare a casa, my maiden—dijo ofreciendo su mano.

Se le apachurro el corazón. Aun le parecía impresionante que era el mismo chico frió y calculador de antes, pero ya podía ver claramente las sutiles similitudes.

Poso su mano en la de su compañero sonriendo mientras asentía.

El rubio la tomo suavemente para instarla a que se aferrara a su hombro, para así el inclinarse y pasar su mano por debajo de su rodilla, espalda y poder alzarla en brazos. Y de un ágil salto comenzó a recorrer por los techos de las casas y pequeños edificios.

Bridgette apoyo su cabeza en su pecho muy a gusto con su cercanía y calidez. Incapaz de creer que eso realmente le estuviera pasando.

—Y pensar que hace mucho deseaba un beso tuyo para quitarme el anillo y la mala suerte—hablo él de pronto.

La joven alzo la mirada sorprendida.

—¿Que?

—Pero vi que no funciono—continuo rememorando el gatrastofico episodio donde ambos terminaron en el suelo justo después de aquel casto beso.

—¿Esa era toda tu curiosidad?—pregunto ella un poco dolida.

Él la miro de reojo justo antes de saltar a un edificio alto.

—No—respondió con una ligera sonrisa ladina. Se detuvo en la azotea y se inclino para susurrarle al oídio—No me importaría probar una y otra vez a ver si algún día funcionara—murmuro con voz ligeramente ronca.

—Felix...—balbuceo toda colorada.

Black Cat rio suavemente.

—Pero descubrir eso creo puede tomar toda una vida. ¿No crees?

—Uh...—Bridgette sentía que en cualquier momento sufriría un colapso de calor.

—Aunque primero...—su sonrisa se volvió algo diabólica antes de empezar su carrera nuevamente por los techos—Sostente bien, aun podemos alcanzar a Adrien.

Bridgette golpeo su frente con la palma.

Olvidando que su minou podía ser algo vengativo. pero igual no pudo evitar reír cuando comenzó a escuchar el grito de pánico de Chat Noir cuando le dieron alcance.

Seria una laaaaarga noche para las gemelas.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Me encanta escribir sobre ellos x3 Y aquí pude introducir finalmente el nombre de super heroína de Bridgette. Curiosamente Ladybird también significa mariquita :'3 (Se que "bird" significa pájaro, pero "Ladybird" en google o en el traductor se traduce también como "Mariquita")**

 **Realmente espero que les haya gustado, y también espero poder subir otro ffc pronto ya que estoy trabajando TwT**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próxima historia! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!** **  
**

 **Pagina de facebook: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
